Link in the Real World
by Jenstone
Summary: Continued after a SS: ADW alternate ending. Link's in Shaera's house! Woo hoo! (Yeah... in my dreams.) And don't forget this unexpected guest, the faaabulous demon lord, Ghirahim !
1. 1 - Stories For Beginners

**A/N: Taken place after a Skyward Sword: A Different Way alternate ending.**

**Link In the Real World**

* * *

Shaera was on her computer, playing Minecraft, doing PvP on her favorite server.

Link was walking around her room, looking at stuff. (He's still getting used to the earth things, you know?) He froze at a drawing of Ghirahim and himself... hugging?

"What's the meaning of this drawing, Shaera?" Link shouted.

Shaera automatically knew what drawing he meant. "I'm a fan of GhiraLink!"

"Hm?"

"You know... Ghirahim and you... pairing."

Link gagged. "N-No! Not going to happen, Shaera!" he shouted. "That's... disgusting..."

Shaera paused the game and walked into her room, staring at Link. "You know, I'm not the only one who pairs you guys up. There's stories out there where Ghira beats the crap out of you..., makes out with you, and waits until you surrender you're soul! Compared to that, I'm perfectly normal!"

Link stood there, trying to block the visions out of his mind. "The..."

"Watch your mouth!"

Link buried his face in his hands. "Are you serious?"

Shaera nodded. "100%. No lies. Trust me, I've read them."

"C-Can I read one?" Link asked.

"Uh... Link... You don't want to read one of those," Shaera said, "it'll just scar you for life."

Link stared at her. "Er... Yes. I do want to read them."

"In that case... I'll start you off with something... e-easy," Shaera said, "how about 'Crimson Seal?'"

"What?"

Shaera pulled him over to the computer, exiting her game and pulling up FanFiction. She searched something and Link just stared at the screen.

"What's that?"

"This? A computer."

"How do you use it?"

Shaera mentally facepalmed. "Not now, Link!"

After explaining how to use the mouse, she let Link be. He read the description and shouted "L-Lose? M-Master?!" Shaera sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Link! Now, you wanted to read it, so read it!" Shaera said. "If you make it through without passing out or breaking out in tears, I'll give you something worse than a little violence. Maybe we'll move on to actual GhiraLink. Trust me Link, that's NOTHING compared to what I've read."

Link shivered at the thought, but he kept reading.

Shaera clicked on the TV and Xbox, watching Link with amusement. His face was priceless.

"I-I wouldn't say stop so ea-easily!" Link said.

"Um, Link?" Shaera said. "Yes. Yes you would. And while you're at it, lose the dress, please!"

"It's. Not. A. Dress. It's a tunic!" Link complained.

"When it's put on a little girl like yourself. Link, it's a dress." Shaera cracked up... mentally, of course. She loved that storyline. It was in one of her favorite stories.

Link growled. "I'm NOT a little girl!"

"Heh. Yes you are."

Link banged his head on the desk in front of him. "I'm n-not! If anyone is... YOU are, Shaera."

"Just read the story! My age doesn't matter right now!"

Link continued the story, Shaera could hear wincing and pouting behind her...MUCH to her amusement.

"Link, it's alright!" Shaera said. "It's not like it happened."

And if you're wondering, Shaera was playing Portal 2.

About an hour later, Link stood up. "No! N-No!" he shouted. "I'd never s-surrender like that!"

Shaera sighed. "Do you want me to tell you the rest?"

Link shook his head.

"Well, you get your own slaves! How does that sound?" Shaera said, hoping to cheer him up.

Link continued to shake his head.

Shaera sighed. "Do you want to watch me play Portal 2? Or how about Skyward Sword?" She grinned. "Skyward Sword is about you..."

Link took a deep breath. "H-How do you bear that stuff?"

"What, the stories?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Um... One, I actually enjoy you getting hurt, two-"

"You like me getting hurt?"

"Duh! Too bad Ghirahim only decided to hurt ME."

Shaera could tell she was testing his patience. "Hey, come on. I'll flip on the Wii and you can help me fight Ghirahim, okay?" She said. This was gonna be fun...

Link nodded. Not like he had a choice. Shaera turned on the Xbox and turned on the Wii. Up came something Link never saw before, but he was REALLY shocked when the words 'Skyward Sword' came up with a Triforce...

Start...

Hold the remote still...

Choose a profile...

Shaera clicked on 'Link'. Link watched with interest.

"AH NO I FORGOT I WAS FIGHTING THE IMPRISONED!" Shaera shouted when she started the game.

Link froze. "The what?"

Shaera mentally facepalmed. "Oh. We never got to that part in your world. The imprisioned is Ghirahim's master... weird, marshmellow toes version."

Link nodded slowly. "Um... Okay..."

Shaera ran over to the big black enemy dude and shouted randomly "THIS IS GROOSELAND!"

"Groose-what?"

"Uh, Grooseland! That's what Groose named Faron Woods after he fell on you."

"He fell on me?"

"Yes. We also missed that."

Link mentally facepalmed. "..."

Shaera continued to fight the imprisoned, and sometimes Link shook with fear. "I would of had to fight THAT?"

Shaera nodded. "Lucky I came, aye?"

Link slowly nodded. "Um... Y-yeah."

A few minutes later, the enemy had fallen. "WOO HOO!" Shaera screame. Link covered her mouth with his hands.

"Shut... Up!" Link said. "You're going to make your parents wake up."

Shaera rolled her eyes. "My dad is at work, mom is out with her parents to visit her brother, and Savanna is here... just doesn't care what I do. Besides, it's not even nighttime!"

Link froze. "O... Oh."

"Yeah. Now, do you want to see Ghirahim?"

Link nodded.

"Alright, well, since I have another profile and I'm in the temple, we'll do it there, okay Linky?"

"Um... Alright."

Shaera exited the game and started up again on a different one. This time, the character was in the temple where they first encountered Ghirahim.

"So... What's your favorite color?" Link asked.

"Well, I like green, black, red, blue... It reminds of your eyes, and I also like purple mixed with a little bit of sunset orange. Maybe drop red... How about dark red? It reminds me of Ghiri-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Ghiri?"

"Yeah. I think Ghirahim's cute."

"You WHAT?"

Shaera giggled. "Yep! I loved him ever since I saw his fabulous face."

Link gagged. "..."

Shaft's rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't worry. He's totally not as hot as YOU, Link."

"Are you sure about that?"

"AH GHIRAHIM'S IN MY HOUSE!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes. **

**Heck yes. **

**Please review!**


	2. 2 - Truth or Dare?

**A/N: A bunch of crazy, random ideas my sister and I came up in the car. Of epicness! **

* * *

Ghirahim froze. "I just wanted a cookie..."

Savanna came out of her room wearing a Pokemon hat, holding Shaera's Turtwig plushie, and a Pokeball plushie. She grabbed onto Ghirahim's cape and randomly said, "A wild demon has appeared!"

Shaera mentally facepalmed.

Savanna stood a few feet away from Ghirahim and held her Turtwig plush above her head. "I choose you, Turtwig!" She put it in front of her. "Use tackle!" She threw the toy at Ghirahim's face and it hit him in the forehead.

Ghirahim stared at the toy as it landed on the ground. "What is the meaning of-"

"POKEBALL!" Savanna yelled, throwing the pokeball plush at Ghirahim. It hit him on the shoulder.

"Sky-" Ghirahim started.

"We're not skychildren!" Shaera said. "We're more like... surface dwellers or something."

"Surface dwellers...?"

"Still working on it!"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and started to look around. "What is this place?" he asked.

Shaera pointed around. "My HOUSE. What does it look like? That's a TV, that's a computer, and this is my tablet. Touch it and I'll break your hand!"

Link reached out for the zebra-striped case and opened it to a black tablet with a shiny screen. "Like this?" he said as he felt it.

"I SAID NO TOUCHY!" Shaera screamed as she grabbed his hand and pulled it in the wrong direction until she heard the bone break.

"He's going to need to go to the hospital for that," Savanna said. "And while we're out, let's go to Lowe's."

"Why?" Shaera asked. "His hand is FINE, and why Lowe's?"

Link cried out in pain.

"Um," Shaera said, "yeah. He's going to need hospital care."

"But he's not a citizen of America," Savanna informed.

"Hmm..." Shaera thought. "We'll just wrap his hand in toilet paper. Pray for the best!"

"I hate you..." Link said quietly.

"Lowe's? For paint," Savanna said. "I want to change the color of Link's tunic."

"It should be pink!" Shaera said.

"I was thinking magenta," Savanna said.

"Black!" Ghirahim said. "And I don't like his outfit. We should get him something else."

Link stood there, holding his broken hand, while everyone else started arguing to death.

"Goddess help me..."

* * *

"So... you're telling me, that in this game, I don't exist?" Ghirahim asked, pointing at the TV screen.

"Yep! Twilight Princess only has Link, a weird dude named Ganon, and another creepy guy named Zant!" Shaera said, giggling. She pointed at Link: "And instead of that annoying sword, you have Midna."

"Fi is not annoying!" Link shouted.

"Heck yeah she is!" Shaera responded. "And, let's all play truth or dare!"

"What's that?" Ghirahim asked.

"I ask you truth or dare. You say either one you want. I ask or tell you to do something, you have to say or do it!"

They all sat down in a small circle.

Shaera pointed at Link. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare..." Link said.

Shaera grinned and chuckled. "You underestimate my power. You must kiss Ghirahim. Now."

Link stuck his tongue out in disgust but Ghirahim just chuckled like he was fine with it.

Savanna groaned. "Shaera..."

Shaera grabbed Link's hair and forced him to Ghirahim. "Do it! Ghiralink for the win!"

Ghirahim smirked and licked Link's cheek. Link reached out to slap Ghirahim with his non-injured hand but Ghirahim grabbed it and snapped it like his other wrist.

Shaera laughed. "C'mon Ghiri, together we could of taken over the world and you chose to hurt me and hunt us down!"

Ghirahim chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so."

Shaera sighed and released Link, who tumbled to the floor, letting his wrists hang in place while he whined in pain.

"Just kiss him," Shaera told Ghirahim. "It looks like the poor skychild needs some love..."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and lifted Link's chin, pressing their lips together. Link widened his eyes and pulled himself away.

"Alllrriiight..." Savanna said. "My turn! Ghirahim, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course..." Ghirahim replied with a grin.

"Go into that closet in my room with Link. You both have seven minutes."

Ghirahim picked up the shaking Link bridal style. Savanna pointed to the closet, and then locked them in.

"Nice," Shaera said. "Looks like Link's in for seven minutes in heaven." The sisters both giggled evily.

* * *

**A/N: I asked my sister what she would ask Ghirahim for a truth/dare. She said dare, and then she said the closet thing. We decided on more, but that can wait till the next chapter, can it not? ^-^ Heh, heh...**


	3. 3 - The Outside World is Scary

**A/N: My sis practically begged for this chapter... T.T**

* * *

After seven minutes, Shaera opened the door.

Link collasped onto the ground, brusied, bleeding, and scraped.

"What did you DO, Ghirahim?" Savanna asked, kneeling down to help the teen.

"I... Uh... Got a little mad," Ghirahim replied, but he was smiling. "But I assure you, he's fine. Well, maybe not. But he'll live." He cleared his throat and whispered, "Maybe."

Shaera rolled her eyes and kneeled down next to Link as well.

"Are you okay?" she asked the teen as she brushed through his dirty-blonde hair.

Link groaned and tried to stand up with the help of Savanna and Shaera.

"Okay... Next time, I'm joining you guys in there," Shaera said. "To make sure you don't kill him, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim sighed. "Fiiine."

Shaera sat Link on the bed and got on her tablet. She searched 'FanFiction' and it opened up.

Link collasped on his back and stared at the cieling, while Savanna repeatedly tried to get him to sit up.

Ghirahim leaned against the wall. "What the heck are you doing, Shaera?" he asked.

"Searching Link torture stories. For you to read."

Ghirahim smiled. Link's eyes snapped open.

"Don't let him read those!" Link shouted.

"Oh reeeelax, sky-child," Shaera joked, handing the tablet to Ghirahim, after showing him how to use it, of course. "I'm going to play Skyward Sword."

Ghirahim stared at the screen. After reading the description (which he somehow managed to understand) he realized what it was about, he smirked and sat down next to Link, starting to read it.

* * *

"My, my, skychild," Ghirahim said after a few minutes, when Savanna had left them alone in the room together, "you certainly ARE the guillable one."

Link growled.

"After putting up with all that, I'd say you're not as weak as I thought after all," he continued, "but I should of done this days ago, when we had just met."

Shaera burst into the room. "If you did all that in front of me, I would of slapped you silly!"

Ghirahim laughed. "Not if you love me like Link says you do."

Shaera blushed and stared at Link. "You told him?"

Link put his hands up in defense and shrugged: "Sorry."

Shaera lifted up the Wii remote. "Right now, you're at Eldin. I can make your butt catch on fire as many times as I want, anytime I want, until you die. When Ghirahim appears, I can let him kill you. You are under my control."

Link gulped as Ghirahim just chuckled, standing up and walking out to where the television was.

"Understand?!" Shaera asked Link. Link quickly nodded.

"Say, 'Yes Shaera!'"

"Yes... Shaera..."

Shaera grinned and walked out of the room. Link sighed.

* * *

Link avoided every person, every table, and every store he saw.

"Link, breathe," Savanna said, "we're just walking around town. No need to freak out."

"Hey, Shaera!" a familiar face said to the girls. "Hey, Savanna."

Savanna waved, and Shaera smiled. "Hey, Charolette! This is Link, and this Ghirahim." Link stared at her and blushed. Ghirahim waved casually.

"Not good at first impre-" Charolette stopped. "Wait... LINK and GHIRAHIM? Like the guys you're always talking about at school, day-dreaming about, and playing the games?"

Ghirahim and Link both felt their faces flush red as they stared at Shaera, who nodded sheepishly.

"Y-yeah...?"

"They're not real!"

Shaera growled. "Yes they are! Ask one of them a question only THEY would know!"

Charolette looked at Link. "Is Ghirahim gay?"

Link chuckled and nodded. "Yes."

Ghirahim reached out to slap him but was stopped by Savanna before he could do so.

Charolette looked at Shaera, who had before said he was.

"Hm..." She turned to Ghirahim. "Do you like Fi?"

"No..." Ghirahim responded, blushing as Link grinned at him. "She's an annoying, boring sword spirit. The goddess made a huge mistake in creating her!"

Charolette sighed. "Magic!"

Ghirahim felt suddenly pressured as he snapped, disappearing and reappearing behind Link.

"Woah! OMG Shaera! You're sooooo lucky!" She screamed, running off in shock and happiness.

Link gasped as two arms snaked around his waist.

"No. Ghirahim, that's enough. No taunting him." Shaera glared at Ghirahim.

"Dang..." Ghirahim mumbled, leaning in to lick Link's ear. Link mumbled something under his breath and turned around to punch Ghirahim, but he had alreasy gone.

"Demon Lord on the loose! Ghirahim on the loose!" Savanna shouted.

Ghirahim appeared in front of Link and glared at Savanna. "Really?"

Savanna chuckled. "Just..."

"..."

Shaera sighed. "It's gonna be a loooong day..."


	4. 4 - That's a Cat!

**A/N: Haha, just a few questions. I would like it if you answered each one in the reviews. **

**1. How would you guys react to a My Little Pony/Legend of Zelda crossover fic? **

**2. Do you guys want to see more romance in my fics?**

**5. Do you have any ideas for 'A Very Sick Hero'? You are welcome to PM them to me if you don't feel comfortable publicly sharing them. Any ideas are welcome. Any. **

**~ Thank you! ~ **

* * *

It had been two days. When their parents saw the characters in their house, they had fainted. They still haven't woken up since the sighting and news feed.

"Link...PLEASE calm down!" Shaera shouted, (once more...) "Ghirahim's not going to murder you in your sleep."

Ghirahim had been sitting next to Link as he slept, smirking with every loud "Zelda!" and "Ghirahim!"

Link shook his head. "H-How do you know?"

"Because if he did that...I'd make sure he'd be slapped silly!"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "I thought you loved me...!"

Shaera giggled. "Oh, I do."

Link was still trying to ajust to his new surroundings. A white...solid...water was on the ground, covering the grass so it was a white. He was told it was called 'snow,' (and he was pushed into it, too) and that it was solid water.

"Pipit told me about snow and ice once," Link explained.

"We don't speak that name here," Savanna said.

Link chuckled and 'whatevered' her.

"Do something to Link, would you?" Shaera whispered into Ghirahim's ear. Ghirahim smirked.

"Like what?"

Link turned to face them but his leg was grabbed and he was hanging a few inches off the ground, upside down.

"Like that is fine," Shaera said, nodding and sitting on the couch.

"Put me down!" Link shouted.

Ghirahim clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I don't think so, sky-child."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

Shaera and Savanna both jumped up and stared at the animal in their home.

"Link, it's just a cat," Savanna said. "You know... a remlit in a way."

"B-But, it doesn't have big ears!" Link said.

"Oh, we didn't NOTICE that, Mr. Obvious!" Shaera rolled her eyes as she said it.

Link growled. "You know, I'm getting real sick of your attitude, Shaera."

"And I'm gettin' real sick of your hat!" Shaera grabbed his hat and held it out of reach.

"No! Give it!" Link shouted. Ghirahim dropped him and he landed on his head, blacking out.

"Is he... dead?" Savanna asked. Ghirahim shook his head.

"No."

Shaera smiled. "Hey, let's do something to him. I'll hide this hat, Savanna, steal his stuff, and Ghirahim..." she paused. "When he wakes up, pour this bucket of water on him."

* * *

**A/N: Oh Hylia so short! **

**Sorry but I'm lazy, tired, and bored of typing on my tablet. **

**So... ideas are welcome for this, too!**


	5. 5 - Stay Warm!

**A/N: Ello! My sister and I were listing off hilarious ideas for this story. I promise you'll love this! XD**

**My sister also drew me a picture that is a scene in this. It's me going "I dunno where your hat is..." Really good art. Rock on, sista! BILL CIPHER STYLE!**

* * *

Link slowly opened his eyes.

"What—ARG!"

Ghirahim dumped the bucket of freezing cold water on his head. Link gasped for breath, glaring up at the demon. Ghirahim just shrugged and grinned. Link stood up, ready to attack Ghirahim when...

"OMG!" Shaera shouted. "There's a JUSTIN BIIIEEEBER concert toniiight!"

Link and Ghirahim froze and stared at her. "Who?"

Shaera shrieked and grabbed Link's arm. "Come ON! We have to go! Baby, baby, baby OOOH!"

Savanna rushed in.

"No."

Shaera stared at her. "No?!"

"No!"

"Eh... I never liked JB anyways."

"No."

Link shrugged off the confusing sisters as he felt through his wet hair. "I'm cold... Where's my hat?" He looked in his pouch. "Where's my items?!" Ghirahim giggled. "WHERE'S MY SWORD?"

Shaera tilted her head. "Fi poofed out of existence when you got here, remember?"

"Oh..." Link turned silent.

"And," Shaera started, grinning, "I dunno where your hat is."

Link glared at her. "I know you know where it is! So hand it over!"

"Fine. But you have to go outside, walk up the snowy hill, crack the thick, thick ice, dive into the... 'warm...' water, avoid the snapping turtles, and retrieve your hat from the bottom of the lake."

The room fell silent.

"Okay."

* * *

Link sighed, shivered, and stared at the frozen over lake. Bits of snow coated his hair, face, and clothing, and he was bloody FREEZING because of the weather.

He looked at the ice, standing on the dock. Shaera said it was thick...

He took a step onto it, and fell straight through.

He coughed and struggled, "SO COLD!"

Savanna stared at him. "Stay warm!" she shouted as she tossed a wet towel into the lake.

Link grit his teeth and climbed out.

"You know... my hat isn't worth it..."

Ghirahim and Shaera burst out laughing. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath, losing his patience with these three, until he realized...

Revenge is sweet.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Savanna screamed. Link turned to her and eyed her carefully.

... Until a snowball whacked him in the face.

* * *

**A/N: I lolz writing this. I ran out of ways to torture Link... **

**But if you know me, I do it because I absalutely (if spelled right) LOVE him! :D Hehe! **

**Link: Yeah right...**

**Me: AUTHOR POWER ACTIVATE! *kisses Link***

**Link: ? **

**Me: I wuv you... *fangirl squeal***

**Link: ?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hot Cocoa

**A/N: 'Sup guys? Thanks to Netflix for getting me addicted to Lab Rats and E.D.D.Y. xD Oh Disney, the wonders you do to me... **

**Happy Valentines Day you guys! Woo! (I found out today there's a guy who SERIOUSLY loves me. :3)**

* * *

"What-" Link started, but he was hit in the face with a snowball. "Ouch!"

Ghirahim pinned Link to the ground and smirked. "The battle has begun, dear child." He pressed his lips to Link's and stood up, pushing the teen back into the cold lake.

Link washed off his mouth when he was under the water. Soon he jumped out and gasped for breath. He glared at Ghirahim, "You're so gross!"

Shaera stared at him. "You think that's gross? Yet I find it adorable."

Link groaned and climbed up the dock and shivered. "I'm cold..." he mumbled. Soon he was hit in the face with another snowball and was knocked back into the pond.

Ghirahim laughed.

Savanna smiled. "Pokemon."

Shaera yanked Link out and wrapped him in a towel.

"It's okay Link, let's go home," she comforted as the teen shivered and cluctched onto Shaera's jacket. "I'll make you some hot cocoa! How does that sound?"

* * *

Link sipped his cocoa, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Aww, the poor little skychild is cold..." Ghirahim joked, watching TV (Good Luck Charlie was playing).

"Nhn... What are we watching again?" Link asked. Shaera smiled and replied, "My favourite show."

"A sequel is in order!" Savanna shouted, writing this sentence down. "I believe it should be called: Link in the Real World II."

"Savanna, stop breaking the fourth wall!" Shaera screamed, tackling her sister.

"Okay."

"You know Link has to die, right?"

Savanna sighed. "Yeah..."

* * *

**A/N: K bye.**


End file.
